ChocolateAddicted
by Artemis-chan
Summary: Mhhh... Schokolade." Das Funkeln war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt uns spitzbübsch grinste er sie an.


Es war seine größte Schwäche. Er war süchtig. Besessen. Ohne regelmäßige Rationen kam er einfach nicht über den Tag.  
Ihm war eigentlich egal, in welcher Geschmacksrichtung und ob hell oder dunkel, braun oder weiß. Es kümmerte ihn kaum, ob als Tafel, Bonbon oder flüssig. Aber ohne Schokolade war jeder Tag eine eizige Katastrophe, schlimmer als die Hölle, für Blaise Zabini. Und für alle seine Mitmenschen.  
Und seit genau 31 Stunden und 47 Minuten hatte er keine Schokolade mehr.

Alles begann beim Frühstück, einen Tag zuvor. Blaise freute sich auf seine allmorgendliche Tasse Kakao mit extraviel Kakaopulver. Doch statt dessen fand er sich einer Tasse Milch gegenüber. Ohne Kakao. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Es gab kein Kakaopulver mehr. Was unmöglich war. Absolut unmöglich, schließlich befand er sich in Hogwarts.  
„Neeeein..." stöhnte Blaise, „Verdammt!" Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Das Geschirr und Besteck im Umkreis klapperte und klirrte gefährlich. Erschrocken drehten sich einige Schüler zu ihm um. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Draco Malfoy, um sich gegenüber von seinem besten Freund auf den freien Stuhl sinken zu lassen. Er war für seine Verhältnisse schon beinahe gut gelaunt, schließlich hatte er auf dem Weghierher einige Erstklässer erschrecken können.  
„Morgen, Blaise." grüßte er knapp, mit einem Kopfnicken. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf noch immer in den Händen vergraben und reagierte nicht. „Zabini, was ist denn mit dir los?"  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy." murmelte Blaise, ohne aufzublicken.  
„Du benimmst dich, als wäre die SChokolade ausgegangen und..." Blaise hob blitzschnell den Kopf und warf Malfoy einen vernichtenden Blick zu, mit dem er Snape an einem sehr, sehr schlechten Tag noch Konkurrenz machen konnte. „Oh..." langsam dämmerte Draco, wo das Problem lag. Schnell rechnete er im Kopf nach. Drei Tage noch bis Hogsmeade. Zwei verdammt lange Tage... genervt verdrehte Malfoy die Augen.

Doch damit war das Problem ja nicht behoben. Blaise Zabini war eigentlich nie wirklich schlecht gelaunt. Er war ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse, der gerne in Ruhe las oder Schach spielte. Außerdem konnte man sich ernsthaft mit ihm unterhalten und er war ein guter Zuhörer. Er war der stille Beobachter, der sich aber auch gerne mal an einem Spaß beteiligte. Und selbst wenn er manchmal etwas kurz angebunden und wortkarg oder gar selten mal etwas schlechter gelaunt war: So wie heute sah man ihn sonst nie. Als ein Mädchen, dass sich zwei Jahre unter ihm in Slytherin befand, ihn auf dem Weg zu einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung angeflirtet hatte, warf er ihr einen so böse Blick zu und stapfte einfach weiter, dass sie weinend weggelaufen war. Und bei einer Slytherin sollte das schon etwas heißen.

Außerdem wurde er immer nervöser und seine Hände fingen an, zu zittern. Nachdem er in Zaubertränke seinen Kessel fast in die Luft gesprengt hatte, entließ er ihn für diesen tag aus seinem Unterricht.  
Als er später seinen Schrank, vollkommen verzweifelt, auf der Suche nach einem letzten, versteckten Rest von Schokolade durchsuchte, ließ er mehrmals Gegestände fast fallen, so sehr zitterten seine Hände. Doch scheinbar waren auch seine allerletzten Schokoladenvorräte ausgegangen. Fluchend schleuderte er die Kiste beiseite, in der er sonst seine Schokolade aufbewahrte und schubste. Mehr oder minder zufällig traf er damit Crabbe am Kopf, welcher daraufhin in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden musste. (Sehr massive Kiste. Handarbeit, für die Zabini-Familie, wie Blaise sonst stets stolz sagte.)  
Seine braunen Augen, aus denen er sonst alles ganu genau beobachtete und mit denen er ab und an einem hübschen Mädchen schelmisch zuzwinkerte, wurden immer glanzloser. Und nach einer beinahe schlaflosen Nacht waren auch die Schatten unter seinen Augen immer dunkler, seine sonst brozefarbene Haut war blass und farblos geworden. Außderdem kam ein Bartschatten hinzu, der Blaise noch gfährlicher aussehen ließ.

Am nächsten Morgen sah Blaise im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sterbenskrank aus.  
Selbst Draco hielt sich ein wenig zurück. Doch er war immerhin der einzige, der sich noch traute, bei Blaise zu sitzen. Die beiden Plätze neben Blaise waren leer. Selbst Pansy traute sich heute nicht mehr näher an ihren Draco heran, Blaise hatte sie am Abend zuvor, genevrt wie er war, so lange angemeckert, bis sie beinahe in Tränen ausbracht und schnellstens verschwand.  
Missmutig starrte Blaise vor sich hin und funkelte einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff böse an, der es wagte, ihn anzusehen. Verschreckt sank der Junge in sich zusammen und wandte den Blick ab.  
Zabinis Hand war zur Fast geballt, mit der er ein Messer hielt und immer wieder auf das Brötchen, vor ihm auf dem Teller, einstach. Langsam aber sicher zerfiel es in seine Einzelteile. Krümel verteilten sich um den ganzen Platz, an dem Blaise saß, während er missmutig sein Brötchen weiter zehackte.  
„Zabini... Ernsthaft. Willst du nicht langsam mal aufhören? Stell dich nicht so an!" kam es schließlich von Draco, dem alles zu viel wurde. Blaise erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, die Hand krampfte um das Messer zusammen. Blaise riss die Augen auf und starrte Draco an. Dieser beobachtete Blaise nervös, bereit, aufzuspringen, sollte sein bester Freund versuchen, ihn mit dem Messer zu erstechen, wie das Brötchen zuvor. Und Draco Malfoy wollte sicher nicht wie das Brötchen enden.  
Als Blaise sich nicht regte und das Messer scheppernd auf den Tisch viel, war Draco äußerst verwirrt. Zögernd wedelte er mit der Hand vor Blaise's Gesicht herum.  
Blaise reagierte noch immer nicht. Er sah garnicht IHN an. Verwirrt drehte Malfoy sich um. Nach einem Moment hatte er das Objekt der Begierde gefunden.

Hermine Granger saß Harry und Ron gegenüber vor ihrem Frühstück. Fröhlich summend strich sie dünn Butter auf ihr Brot, bevor sie das Glas vor sich in die Hand nahm. Sie drehte es auf und zog die Schutzfolie ab. Dann stach sie mit dem Messer in die noch unberührte Nuss-Nougat-Creme. Gerade gestern Abend war ein neues, extragoßes Glas Nutella von ihren Eltern eingetroffen.  
Sie strich voller Vorfreude die Schokoladige Creme auf ihr Brot und legte das Messer sorgfältig auf dem Teller ab. Dann nahm sie das Brot in die Hand und biss hinein. Genießerinsch schloss sie die Augen und seufzte auf.

„Was...?" murmelte Draco verwirrt und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu. Doch Blaise saß schon nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Entsetzt sah Deraco mit an wie Blaise, einem Schlafwandler gleich, in Richtung des Gryffindortisches ging.

Blaise näherte sich seinem Ziel, den Blick immer starr auf das Glas neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen am Gryffindortisch geerichtet. Getuschel wurde laut, als er sich der Gryffindorprinzessin näherte, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Seine Finger zitterten und das Wasser lief ihm im Munde zusammen. Was auch immer genau in diesem Muggelglas drin war, es war aus Schokolade. Erst als er fast bei ihr war, drehte sich die Gryffindor zu ihm um und sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann stand er vor ihr. Das Glas stand neben ihr auf dem Tisch. Er war am Ziel. Er warf dem Mädchen einen flüchtigen Blick zu, sah die wachsende Panik in ihrem Blick, als er mit tödlicher Miene und zittrigen Händen auf sie zugestapft kam. Sie erstarrte in der bewegung, die Hand mit dem Nutellabrot verharrte in der Luft. Er warf einen Blick auf die köstliche Schokolade. Gierig wanderte sein Blick zwischen Brot und Glas hin und her.  
Blaise beugte sich vor...

Die ganze große Halle hielt die Luft an. Harry und Ron waren aufgesprungen und hielten nun wie erstarrt inne. Hermine Granger riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Zabini hatte wie besessen abwechselnd ihr Nutellabrot und das passende Glas angestarrt. Dann wanderte sein Blick flüchtig zu ihrem Gesicht. Er beugte sich vor...

Und mit einem Mal waren da Lippen auf ihren. Sein Mund war hart und unnachgiebig. Eine Hand lang in ihrem Nacken und hielt ihren Kopf. Die andere lag auf ihrer Schulter. Hermine drückte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, doch Zabini bewegte sich kein Stück. Seine Zunge fuhr ihre geschlossenen Lippen entlang und leckte über ihren Mundwinkel.  
„Mhhh.." machte Zabini und seine Lippen wurden weicher. Hermine schwirrte der Kopf, wie automatisch öffnete sie ihre Lippen ein wenig. Dann war seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und erkundete jeden Winkel. Zärtlich und verlangend zugleich küsste Blaise Zabini sie, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich einige Zentimeter von einander und sahen sich an. Blaise war über sie gebeugt, ein Knie neben ihr auf der Bank abgestützt. Er leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Mhhh... Schokolade." Das Funkeln war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt uns spitzbübsch grinste er Hermine an. „Du hattest da welche." fügte er erklärend hinzu, als keine Reaktion von der gryffindor kam, und legte einen Finger auf Hermines Mundwinkel.  
„Ähhhh... ach... so..." brachte Hermine mühsam gestammelt hervor, noch immer atemlos.  
„Ich finde, du solltest mit mir Teilen, Granger. Danke!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm Blaise der Gryffindor das Nutellabrot aus der Hand und glitt Blaise neben der Gryffindor auf die Bank.  
In der großen Halle war es noch immer totenstill und alle starrten den Slytherin ungläubig an. Höchst zufrieden und endlich wieder besser gelaunt, biss dieser in das Brot und schloss genießerisch und selbstzufrieden die Augen.


End file.
